Elc's Trials
by Gaurdian Rowen
Summary: An Arc the Lad story(anime version). Elc, Arc, and the gang encounter a new wave of Chimera several years after the fall of Clive and the closing of the ark. They must discover who is behind it before it is too late for even the Chosen One to stop it.
1. Happy Birthday Elc

I do not own the Arc the Lad characters.  I only wished I did.  Then I'd keep them all to myself WAHAHHAHA….*cough*  Er,…anyway please enjoy the story.

Ch 1- Happy Birthday Elc

A boy stood on the edge of a pier overlooking the ocean, his black hair waving in the breeze.  He closed his dark brown eyes in thought and sighed.  Everything seemed peaceful enough but somehow it just seemed all wrong to him.  He could feel in the very marrow of his bones that something was off kilter.  His eyes darted to the side for a moment as he sensed someone walk up to him.  Seeing no danger there, he returned his gaze to the water.

"Elc, are you all right?" asked a young girl, her long blond hair trying to fly loose from the tie that she had it collected in.  Her bright blue eyes shined with worry.  The monster wolf beside her whined, "You didn't come for lunch so I got worried."

"Leiza, do you feel that something strange is going to happen today?" asked Elc.

"No, not at all." said Leiza frowning, "Do you really think that something will happen today?"

"I don't know, Leiza." said Elc sighing then looking back into the water.

Elc didn't know how long that he had stood there just staring into the ocean water unable to quell his uneasy feelings.  It soon became six o' clock and the sun had started to dip low behind the mountains and Elc finally turned to go home.  He walked slowly along the quiet streets and finally back to his house.  He stopped at the door; it was cracked open!  Slinging his spear out of its holder, Elc held it in a ready position and burst into the dark room.  Suddenly the lights were flipped on and he stood in shock at the multiple forms that filled his room.

"Surprise!" came a chorus of voices.

Arc stepped out of the group and gripped Elc's now limp arm in a greeting, "Happy birthday, Elc."

Elc dropped his spear, "My birthday?" He seemed to be shocked then tears welled up in his eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked Arc looking at the tears.  He was almost knocked backwards as Elc flew forward and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.  After his initial surprise Arc reached up and pat Elc on the back.  He smiled.

"You all came for my birthday?" asked Elc releasing Arc.  The young king nodded.  Elc smiled, "Thanks."

Elc soon found himself caught in the middle of a hug with Leiza, Shuu, and the crew of the Silver Noah.  He had never had anyone celebrate his birthday except for Leiza and occasionally Shuu.  The hug broke and Toshuu ushered Elc over to a huge banquet table that they had prepared.

"Wow." said Elc looking at all of the food.

"Hey!  How can ya have a birthday without a good ole banquet, eh, kid." said Toshuu grinning, "Now hurry and sit down so we can eat.  Man, I'm starved."

"Toshuu!" reprimanded Poco.

"What?!  All the food is getting cold." complained Toshuu, "We can't waste such a meal prepared by two lovely ladies can we?"

Elc laughed then he felt someone hug his arm.  He looked down to his side and saw Leiza smiling sweetly up at him.  Her smile grew then she reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Happy birthday, Elc."

He smiled back then sat down at his appointed chair at the head of the table.  Leiza sat to his right.

"Alright!  Time to eat!" loudly announced Toshuu plopping down in an empty chair.

Elc talked with his friends as they ate.  It had been two whole years since he had last seen all of them together.  He would have visited them because Arc had told him that he was welcome at any time but he was just too busy tracking down bounties for the Hunter's Guild that he just had no time to spare.  He needed the money for he was secretly storing it away for a future married to Leiza where he would take less dangerous jobs.  That is, however, if he ever got up the guts to tell her that he loved her.  He glanced sideways at her as she sat talking with Kukuru and feeding bits of her roast to Pandit as the monster wolf whined.  He let a warm smile cross his face.

"So Elc, ya gunna be the best man at Arc's wedding?" asked Toshuu his mouth full of roast.

"TOSHUU!" shouted Poco in shock.  Elc heard Arc choke on whatever he had been eating.

"Yeah, that's the other reason we came down here." said Chongala, "What d'ya say kid?"

"Wedding." said Elc looking over at Arc who had turned three shades of red.  Kukuru giggled and hugged his arm, "You're getting married, now?"

"Yes." said Gorgon, "He's just now come of age to marry as king but I'd say that he's still in a bit of shock with Toshuu and Chongala spreading the word everywhere they go.  He was going to ask you himself but it seems that they beat him to the punch, so to say."

"That's great." said Elc smiling at Arc, "I'd be honored to be your best man."

"Thank you Elc." said Arc his blush abating just a bit.

"You can be the maid of honor if you want Leiza." said Kukuru smiling.

"Really?" asked Leiza a bright smile covered her face, "I'd love too!"

Elc watched the joy dance in Leiza's eyes and wished all the more that he had Arc's courage to tell the one he loved that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but whenever he tried he always got choked on his own words so what he said made no sense at all.  He smiled happily for Arc and Kukuru, one day soon he was sure that he'd ask Arc to return the favor and on that day he and Leiza would begin their life together.  Toshuu belched loudly giving a signal that the banquet was nearly over and received a dirty look from Poco.  Elc started to get up but Leiza and Shuu grabbed his arms.

"We're not through with you yet." said Shuu, "Just stay seated."

Leiza and Kukuru got up and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and then returned carrying with them a very elaborate cake, which spelled 'Happy 17th Birthday Elc' in red icing.  Seventeen candles were lined up on the cake and as soon as Leiza and Kukuru set it down and returned to their seats Arc lit the candles with a simple hand gesture.  Elc grinned; he couldn't wait until he could have enough control over his powers to do that.  Everyone sat quiet while Elc stared at the cake.

"Well, make a wish." said Shuu smiling.

Elc drew in a deep breath and wished……………………………..

Soon the cake was devoured and the leftovers covered and put away the table was cleared.  Presents were then brought forth.  Elc smiled brightly this was the very first time since his village had been burned down that he had a birthday party.  Still even in this moment of merriment and celebration, he had a bad feeling.  Shoving it aside Elc looked at all the smiling faces and reached for the first present.  He carefully pulled back the paper to reveal a dark green poncho and a beautiful feather.  He looked over at Leiza with a smile.

Her smile beamed, "I made it myself."

"Thanks Leiza." he said only to be rewarded with a kiss on his cheek.

There was a loud, 'wahooo!!' heard from Toshuu but it was silenced by a shout from Poco and a glare from Arc.  Elc blushed then moved on to the next presents.  A set of five throwing knives from Shuu, a sketched portrait pf the whole lot of them from Kukuru ( Elc noticed that she had drawn him and Leiza holding hands), a new pair of boots from Chongala, a small wooden whistle made for him by Poco, he also received a puzzle cube from Gorgon, and from Toshuu he came into possession of two bottles of good wine.  On one it had a little note—SavE Till ThaT GooD DaY.--.  A picture of what resembled Elc and Leiza standing side by side in front of a chapel was scribbled on it.  Elc blushed again.  Toshuu gave him the thumbs up.  The gift Arc had for him, however, lay under Arc's hand still.  Kukuru got up quickly as if remembering something.

"Leiza, will you help me go get some wine glasses to toast Elc's birthday?" she asked.

"Sure." smiled Leiza as she got up from the table.

Elc saw Kukuru give Arc a glance before disappearing into the kitchen behind Leiza.  Elc looked confusedly at Arc.

"What's going on?" asked Elc.  He calmed a bit after getting a reassuring smile from Arc.

"I asked the Spirits to help me to grant your wish today Elc." said Arc then he slid the small box across the table, "And this is what they showed me."

Carefully Elc removed the paper and quickly opened the small box.  Inside the box lay two bright silver rings.  He picked them up.  On the inside of one of the rings was 'Leiza' and on the inside of the other 'Elc'.  The top of the first said "Together" and the other said "Forever".  They were engagement rings.  They were exactly like the ones that Elc had wanted to buy but knew that he could never afford.  Elc looked up to see their smiling faces then he smiled too, though his own eyes were beginning to tear up.

"You go for it Elc." said Toshuu giving him another thumbs up.

He snapped the box shut and stuffed it into his shirt pocket quickly as Kukuru and Leiza returned with the glasses.  Shuu poured the wine.  Leiza looked over to see tear streaks across Elc's face.

"Is something wrong Elc?" she asked.

"No.  Nothing at all." said Elc then he smiled.

"To your health and future ambitions Elc." said Arc as they raised their glasses.

The place was small but Elc still managed to make room for all of them to sleep.  It was too late into the night to let them go back to Sumeria, so he had insisted that they stay.  It had been so long since he had seen them anyway.  Elc, unable to send himself to sleep just yet, stood on the balcony staring at the ring case in his hand.  He had everything he needed so all he had to do now was to ask her.  He couldn't help but blush.  He was a great warrior who never lost any battles but yet he couldn't get the guts to ask the girl he loved to marry him.

"Are you still awake, Elc?" came a soft voice from behind him.

"L-Leiza!" Elc jammed the case into his pocket quickly, blushing.

"Did I scare you?" Leiza frowned worriedly.

"No, no.  That's ok." said Elc taking a deep breath.  This was it.  He was going to take the step, "Leiza, I-"

                                                        **_End Chapter 1_**

Please Review and I may continue this story.  Thanks.


	2. What Darkness Falls

^^;  Thanks Loki, I hadn't quite realized that I had forgotten Shante, but she will be making an appearance now and I, too,  like the Shuu/Shante pairing.  ^-^  Though my eternal favorite character will always be Arc!   

**Do Not Own Any Arc The Lad Character…..drats….**

Chapter Two: What Darkness Falls 

The balcony window was suddenly shattered as an explosion erupted from the room beside Elc's, blowing the entire outer wall to pieces.  A chimera's head peered from around the exploded balcony, it growled when it saw Elc and Leiza.  With one powerful leap it shot across onto the balcony claws raised.  Elc drew Leiza behind him and held out his hand, shooting out a blaze of fire at the chimera.  The hideous creature let out a shriek as it was incinerated in the wave of fire.  From out of no where, five more chimeras flashed into sight and leaped onto the balcony.  Three  chimeras rushed into the room before the others, who had been waked by the loud explosion could run out to aid Elc.  Elc turned, he couldn't use his power anymore for now.  He was afraid that his lack of control would hurt the others.  This would get ugly fast.  He saw a flash of metal then found Arc by his side, sword brandished.  He tossed Elc his Hunter spear.  Elc nodded in gratitude then rushed into the fray.  Every time they destroyed a chimera, two would appear in its place.  They were scaling the building.  That's when Leiza screamed.  Elc turned quickly, he could have sworn that Leiza was right behind him!  He saw that a winged chimera had grabbed her and was about to take flight.  Elc whirled about into the mass of chimera and started to slash his way toward her.  He found his path blocked by three chimera, of the type he had never seen before.  He slashed at them trying to break through them; he could only hope that he wouldn't be too late to save her.  Guilt rushed over him.  How could he forget about her like that?  He watched helplessly as the chimera unfurled its large awkward wings and take to the air.

"No!" he shouted and redoubled his attack to the blocking chimera.  There was no way around them.  He couldn't lose her!

Then, for some reason, he saw the chimera stop its upward flight though its wings still beat furiously.  It flapped harder then it turned its head back and shrieked.  Killing one of the chimeras before him, Elc opened a small hole so he could see what was happening.  Arc was stretched across the balcony.  His ankles were wrapped around the balcony railing and he was holding tightly to Leiza's waist trying to pull her back to the stone and out of the air.  However, he was starting to lose his grip.  Panicked, Elc raised his hand, shooting out a burst of flame at the chimera but it dropped to the side dodging.  Its sideways movement, on the other hand, caused Arc to lose his grip entirely.  The chimera took to the sky with both of them.

"Leiza!" shouted Elc.  Angrily he threw another blast into the sky after the chimera.

The chimera flew above the blast enough to dodge but also to hit Arc instead.  The young man lost his grip of Leiza as well  and plummeted toward the street below.  Dazed for a moment, Arc heard the wind whistling past his ears.  His eyes opened to see the street growing closer, if he hit it at this speed he'd be splattered across the block.  He held out his hands and cast a blast of wind directly down to slow his descent, however, the blast caused such an opposing force that it spun him around like a falling leaf.  His fall was slowed enough to be non-fatal but he hit the ground back first forcefully and did not get back up.  

Elc yelled as the chimera disappeared with Leiza then turned his anger to the other chimeras.  He slashed and hacked with a vengeance, as more appeared, his anger grew.  Toshuu and Shuu fought the chimeras that had entered into the room, protecting the others.  They both looked up as they heard Elc yell in fury.

"Aw, hell.  Everyone get out of here!" shouted Toshuu holding off the chimeras as the others ran for the door.  They barely made it through the door before a huge blast of flame erupted through the whole room followed by another shout.  They stood on the staircase waiting for Elc when he suddenly rushed past them in a wave of anger.  Toshuu and Shuu ran after him.

Elc ran out to the street then searched the sky furiously, his eyes those of a wild man.  He started to run in the direction that he had seen the chimera fly in when he stumbled over something.  Getting to his feet, he turned to see what he had tripped over.  It was Arc's body.  Elc quickly looked back to the sky for any kind of sign of a direction.  There was none.  He started to rush off when a firm hand grabbed his shoulder.  Shuu frowned at him and shook his head.  Toshuu frowned at the unconscious Arc and carefully picked him up from the ground.

"Come on, Elc.  We're going back to the Silver Noah." said Shuu holding Elc's shoulder tightly.

"No!  We have to find Leiza now!" shouted Elc in a craze only to receive a knockout punch to the face from Shuu.

Shuu slung the unconscious boy over his shoulder as the others walked out, "Come on, before he wakes."

"Arc!" cried Kukuru as she saw Toshuu with Arc.

"He's injured his back, but he'll be fine after we pop a few things back into place." said Toshuu.

The group made their way back to the Silver Noah to hide from any other chimera that might be inclined to attack them that night.  No one was in the mood to try to figure out where the chimeras had come from.  Toshuu and Kukuru took Arc to the infirmary.  Shuu put Elc in a room, locking the door behind him.  They would start looking for Leiza tomorrow when they had more light.  The chimeras obviously wanted her alive for some reason.  After Kukuru finished slipping Arc's bones back into place she would start trying to divine Leiza's whereabouts.  Passing by the infirmary, there was hear a loud pop followed by a shout.  Shuu frowned, why did all of this have to happen on Elc's birthday.

Elc woke a few hours later and jumped out of bed.  He recognized the interior of the Silver Noah.  Rushing to the door, he pulled on the handle.  Locked.  Elc reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of metal and began to work on the door.  He didn't train under Shuu for nothing.  After an unsuccessful few minuets, Elc was rewarded as the door swung open.  Checking to hall, he darted out and quickly made his way to an airlock.  He could tell that the Silver Noah was not in flight yet.  All of a sudden, there was a figure between him and the door.  He drew back, it was Arc.

"Out of my way, Arc.  You're not going to stop me.  I've got to save Leiza." said Elc looking for a way around Arc.

"I'm not here to stop you, Elc.  I'm going to go with you." said Arc.

"You are injured, I'm going alone.  I'm leaving right now, Leiza needs me." said Elc raising his hand threateningly.

Arc raised his hand as well, "I am going with you if you chose to pursue this course of action, unless you would like to test your power against mine.  Beside you have no idea where Leiza is.  You'll be wasting your energy."

"And you do?" demanded Elc.

"Kukuru traced her, I know where she is." said Arc calmly, "You are worried about Leiza, I know, but being reckless won't help you or her.  If you insist, we'll leave tonight.  The others will follow in the morning."

"Please,…I already failed her once…" said Elc looking down.

"Then let's go." said Arc opening the door.

**_End CH2_**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Any suggestions on how it should go will be great.  BTW: Shante will make a grand appearance in the next chapter.**


End file.
